


It Started With the Smallest of Doubts

by mama murderbear (Genderfluid_Chara)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, and she hopes junko will too, in which mukuro is healing, or rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderfluid_Chara/pseuds/mama%20murderbear
Summary: (and ended with a better world.)You should never have let it go this far.For the first time in your life, you disobey your sister, your god.





	It Started With the Smallest of Doubts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buttercup_ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/gifts).



It started with the smallest of doubts. Well, no, that’s what sparked the decision. It truly started with you finding your sister sobbing, kicking and stabbing the corpse of the boy she had loved as a strangled laugh twists its way out of her throat.

You pull the wig from your head, tossing it behind you as you make your way to your sister. You gently pull the bloody knife now dangling from her shaking hands and pull her into a shuddering embrace.

You should never have let it go this far.

For the first time in your life, you disobey your sister, your  _ god _ .

She had given you a very strict plan to follow, with little to no wiggle room--it started not long before she temporarily gave up her memories of being herself, and is supposed to end with your classmates killing each other. But seeing Junko broken like this shatters any intent you had left to follow it. You help her get cleaned up, and then you drag her to the headmaster’s office.

You withdraw the two of you from Hope’s Peak Academy, effective in a month’s time.

(You don’t know what caused it, but Tsumiki is gone, jumped off the roof of the Academy. Junko is shaken by it as much as she was by Matsuda’s death, and you wonder if, directly or not, she had something to do with this, too. Your resolve to leave behind this school and Junko’s worship of despair is only strengthened.

Upon her request, you help your sister dye her hair purple for the first time. You don’t ask her why.)

Your sister becomes a lot more emotional after you drag her out of despair. Although you are glad she’s not suppressing everything anymore, it is quite disconcerting to turn around and see her crying for the fifth time in the span of a week.

She calls you to tell you she’s pregnant. (You had been to her wedding as the maid of honor. Small and untheatrical, it was entirely different than what the sister you once knew would have wanted. Although you don’t miss everything about how she was before, you do miss the extent of Junko’s liveliness and sense of drama.) While you were happy for her, she didn’t sound cheerful. She sounds almost fearful. She spills her doubts and worries to you. You don’t know how to tell her that she’ll do alright, that her anxieties about this will help her remember what not to do; so you just listen to her voice pour out of the receiver like a waterfall of words.

* * *

You visit often, masking your flinches at the all-too familiar hair color. After Madoka starts wearing her hair in high twin ponytails, you find excuses to avoid coming over, preferring calls and letters.

However, despite the painful memories your niece’s hair brings back, you always make time to come over for her birthday. Her bright smile and being able to hug your sister again makes the trip worth it every year.

And one day, the world is rewritten.

* * *

You like to think you’re a good aunt. Or at least, as good of an aunt as someone with as much blood on their hands as yours could be. But there are times when you feel like you’re forgetting something. (You remember asking your sister once how her children were doing, only to have a confused Junko remind you that she only had one kid. And when her son mentions his imaginary friend Madoka _ , _ the universe seems to stop and echo the name for a moment.)

You try dating; Junko’s suggestion, when you mention how it feels like there’s something missing. It never works out, though you do stay friends with some of them. After several failed relationships, you realise you just don’t feel that sort of attraction to anyone.

It doesn’t bother you as much as you thought it would; it just feels right.

You stick close to Junko and her husband and her son, the only family you have. You meet Makoto once on the street, and he almost doesn’t recognize you.

Somehow, this comforts you.

You have left your god behind, a cruel god obsessed with despair. And as you continue to rebuild yourself, you wonder if perhaps you could believe in a new one, a god who believes in hope and love.

And as this thought crosses your mind, the world seems to exhale in unison--

_ Madoka. _

**Author's Note:**

> So i really liked the idea of "Something Right" and I decided it should be explored from another angle--say, perhaps, Mukuro's perspective.
> 
> Also you can't trust me to write too much that is actually happy lbr here


End file.
